Titanic: a tale of forbidden love
by Owly Bros
Summary: chap. 1 "bukankah orang menikah jika dua insan saling mencintai?".  Janji author Dilanggar!  Caution: ancur, genre gak jelas


Disclaimer: i'm not owned "HM" and "Titanic"

Somewhere in the middle of sea...

"Hati-hati... Iya, bagus. Sekarang taruh perlahan di kapal!" suruh Carter pada Darryl.

"Iya, Bos." kata Darryl.

"Ketua Carter, menurut penelitian salah satu harta terpendam Titanic adalah 'The Heart Of Sea' yang hilang. Apakah benar kalung itu berada di brangkas ini?" tanya Flora kepada Carter.

"Semoga saja," jawab Carter. "Hei Flora, bagaimana dengan kapal selamnya? Apakah ada yang rusak?" tanya Carter.

"Tidak ada ketua." jawab Flora singkat

Setelah brangkas di angkat, brangkas tersebut di buka paksa. Namun, bukan barang berharga yang ia temukan. Hanya sebuah kertas.

Setelah diteliti dan dibersihkan, muncullah gambar wanita cantik yang... Ehm... Telanjang. 2 hari kemudian berita di sebarkan di TV. Ellen, yang melihat itu langsung terkejut dan meminta Elli dan pacarnya, Jack untuk menelepon stasiun tv tersebut yang berujung di undangnya Ellen ke kapal penelitian.

2 days after the invitation...

"Jadi... Ellen, apakah kau tahu lukisan ini? Dan siapa wanita ini?" tanya Carter.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan itu adalah... Aku." jawab Ellen.

"Jadi, kau yang memakai 'The Heart of Sea'?" tanya Flora.

"Ya." jawab Ellen.

"Apakah kau tahu dimana letak berlian itu?" tanya Daryl

"Aku lupa apa aku masih menyimpannya atau meletakannya di kapal itu." jawab Ellen.

Semua kru penelitian mulai terlihat kecewa.

"Namun..." kata Ellen tiba-tiba. "...Mungkin aku bisa mengingatnya sambil bercerita." lanjutnya.

"Cerita? Apa maksudnya cerita itu, Elli?" tanya Jack.

"Mungkin. Tapi kita belum selesai mendengar cerita itu kan?" jawab Elli.

Dan Ellen pun mulai bercerita...

*tell a story mode: begin*

Titanic: The Tale of Forbidden Love

chapter 1: The love begin.

by: Owly Bros

Ellen's POV.

Dulu... Sekitar tahun 1912, Winter... Dibuatlah sebuah kapal termewah dan tercanggih dijaman itu... Bernama SS (Steamboat Ship) Titanic. Karena kemewahannya, banyak orang yang ingin menaiki kapal itu. Salah satunya aku, ibuku, dan calon suamiku, Salvadore atau biasa dipanggil Sal dengan tujuan FlowerBud City ke Mineral Town. Sebenarnya aku tak mencintai dia. Aku mau menjadi istrinya hanya karena dia kaya dan ibuku yang memaksa.

"Apakah kita harus naik kapal ini, Sal?" tanyaku

"Memangnya kenapa Ellen?" kata Sal balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi kapal ini bukannya sama dengan kapal SS Roosevelt?"

"Tee... Hee... Hee... Kau bercanda Ellen. Titanic ini besarnya dua kali lipat dari SS Roosevelt." kata ibuku menengahi sambil tertawa. Aku hanya berpura-pura tersenyum mendengarnya. Sejujurnya aku muak hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Aku benci menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai. Tapi apa mau dikata, aku tak mau durhaka kepada ibuku

Oh iya aku, ibuku, dan Sal tidak pergi sendiri. Aku, ditemani Maria, pembantuku dan sahabatku. Ibu bersama Nina, temannya dan dia sangat baik walaupun ibu dan teman-temanya sering menghinanya dengan sebutan "orang kaya baru". Sedangkan Sal, oh dia pergi bersama beberapa penjaga dan teman-teman kayanya, juga pekerjaannya.

End of Ellen's POV

Dilain tempat...

Normal POV

"Baiklah... Siapapun yang kalah harus rela menyerahkan hartanya." kata seorang pria bertopi terbalik.

"Pete, Tapi itu harta kita satu-satunya." kata seorang pria dengan kaca mata dengan pelan.

"Tenang, Donald. Kartuku bagus. Kalau kita menang kau bisa melihat ibumu dan naik kapal pesiar baru itu..." kata Pete. "...Tuan-tuan, mari kita buka kartunya. Mulai dari kau, Donald".

"Tak bagus." kata Donald.

"Piere?" tanya Pete.

"Tidak."

"Dan Skye?" tanya Pete lagi dan Skye menggeleng.

"Terima kasih tuan-tuan telah memberiku tiket ini, FULLHOUSE. Donald kau akan bertemu ibumu!" teriak Pete.

"Tapi, kita harus bergegas,Pete." kata Donald sambil menunjuk kapal yang mulai berangkat.

Langsung saja Pete dan Donald naik kekapal dan pergi keruang kelas 3. Oh asal kalian tahu, Titanic di bagi beberapa Kelas. Dari kelas yang paling rendah, yakni kelas 4 yang penumpangnya tidur di lantai. Sampai VIP bak rumah kecil untuk sang raja.

Ellen's POV.

Tuut Tuut Tuut.

Kapal SS Titanic berangkat dipelayaran perdananya. Para penumpang beramai-ramai melambaikan tangan kepada keluarganya. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada tanah kelahiranku, namun aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar oleh ibuku seperti orang-orang yang miskin itu lakukan. Sekarang yang kulakukan hanya makan malam dan minum wine bersama para pengusaha kaya temannya Sal. Ada juga tuan Theo. Tuan Theo adalah insinyur yang merancang Titanic ini. Dia yakin sekali kalau kapal ini tak pernah tenggelam.

End of Ellen's POV

*Tell story mode: off*

"Tapi kapal itu malah tenggellam di pelayaran perdananya." kata Carter.

"Jangan memotong Tuan Carter!" kata Ellen.

*Tell story mode: on*

Ellen's POV.

Setelah itu, Mereka semua berbincang-bincang. Karena aku tak mengerti, akupun keluar dari ruang makan ke dek.

Di dek... Aku mendekati ujung kapal... Kupandangi bintang yang berkelip dimalam yang cerah ini. Indah sekali. Bebas tak ada awan yang menahannya. Sedangkan aku, aku bahkan tak bisa mencari cinta didalam hidupku. Ingin rasanya aku mati saja. Jadi kuputuskan diriku untuk lompat dari kapal ini saja.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan lompat, gadis cantik." kata seorang pemuda bertopi terbalik.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku tak ingin gadis cantik sepertimu tenggelam dan mati kedinginan." jawabnya dan dia semakin mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku akan lompat." ancamku.

"Oh silahkan. Tapi, apakah kau tau? Jika kau lompat ke air itu, kau seakan merasakan ribuan jarum menusuk tubuhmu. Jadi, apa kau tetap ingin melompat?" tanya pria itu.

Dan ternyata setelah mendengarnya aku malah jadi ketakutan.

"Ok... Ok... Aku tak jadi melompat. Tapi bisakah kau menolongku? Sepatu ini membuatku susah untuk bergerak" pintaku.

"Boleh saja. Asal aku tahu namamu. Aku Pete. Kau?" tanya Pete.

"Aku Ellen. Dan sekarang cepatlah kau tolong aku." pintaku lagi.

"Baiklah."

Dia menolongku. Namun sayangnya...

"Aaaa..." aku terpeleset dan untungnya, tangan Pete sempat memegang tanganku.

Setelah Pete menolongku...

*Bak buk bak*

Pete ditinju oleh Sal.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TUNANGANKU, HAH, MISKIN?"

Aku kemudian mencoba melerai dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jadi, maaf atas kesalahpahaman ini Tuan Pete." kata Sal. "Sebagai imbalannya aku akan menggundangmu untuk datang ke pesta dan jamuan makan malam di ruang VIP. Dan aku tak menerima kata tidak." lanjut Sal dengan sombong.

Esoknya

Entah kenapa setelah Pete menolongku, aku selalu teringat kepadanya. Aku tak bisa melupakannya. Dan anehnya aku sampai tak bisa tidur malam itu.

"Lukisan yang bagus." kataku

"Terima kasih. Aku senang menggambar." kata Pete.

"Pasti kau sering ke berbagai tempat." tebakku.

"Iya. Aku bermimpi dapat berkeliling dunia. Tapi aku tak kaya sepertimu." kata Pete.

"Apa enaknya kaya jika kau tak bisa bebas menjadi apa yang kau inginkan." kataku.

"Tapi paling tidak kau bisa makan teratur, Tempat tinggal yang nyaman, DAN suami yang bisa menjagamu." katanya.

"Aku tak butuh semua itu. Aku tak ingin diatur." keluhku.

"Walaupun kau mencintai suamimu, eh, calon suamimu?" tanya Pete.

"Siapa bilang aku mencintainya?" sangkalku.

"Loh, kau kan akan menikah. Menikah itu terjadi jika dua insan saling mencintai." kata Pete.

"Aku... Menikahinya bukan karena aku mencintainya, Pete. Tapi karena hartanya. Dulu, kami miskin. Ayahku sakit-sakitan dan ibuku kerjanya hanya mengeluh terus sambil mencoba menjodohkanku dengan orang kaya. Ayahku sebenarnya menolaknya. Namun setelah beliau meninggal, ibuku pun makin liar melancarkan aksinya. Hingga akhirnya seperti ini." ceritaku.

Pete terdiam sebentar mendengar ceritaku.

"Satu penyelesaian untuk masalahmu, ikuti hatimu." kata Pete. Aku terdiam mendengar kalimatnya. Sungguh aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Wah, hari sudah gelap. Ayo kita masuk, pesta dan jamuan makan malam akan dimulai." ajak Pete.

Pada saat jamuan makan malam itu, Pete seakan dipermalukan oleh Sal dan ibuku. Ibuku tak setuju aku bergaul dengan orang miskin. Tapi walaupun begitu, saat pesta dansa, dia terlihat sangat tampan. Kudengar dari Maria, katanya Nyonya Nina membantu Pete memilihkan baju. Yah walaupun dansanya agak kacau. Kemudian Pete mengajakku keruang kelas 4. Kata ibu, tempat itu sangat busuk. Namun ternyata ibu salah. Tempat itu sangat indah buatku. Orang-orang menari bebas mengikuti irama. Tidak seperti di Ballroom di ruang VIP, disana dansanya mengikuti banyak aturan. Pete kemudian mengajakku berdansa. Aku senang sekali bisa berdansa bebas. Aku berdansa dengan Pete sambil minum wiski. Sebenarnya aku tak tahan minum minuman beralkohol. Jadi aku pingsan saat itu. Begitu aku sadar, aku sudah ada di kamarku dan sesaat kemudian ibuku mengomel dan melarangku menemui Pete lagi. Entah kenapa mendengar itu, aku menjadi sedih. Dan belum pernah sesedih ini.

Satu hari kemudian...

"Kenapa wajahmu murung sekali Ellen?" tanya Maria.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, aku merindukan seseorang." jawabku.

"Oh, rupanya nona sedang... ehm... Merindukan seseorang... Biar kutebak, pasti tuan Pete khan." tebak Maria.

"Hei... Darimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku.

"Itu karena kau gampang ditebak, NONA." jawab Maria.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" hardikku.

"Oh... Dan biar kutebak lagi. Kau jatuh cinta padanya, kan?" ledeknya pelan namun dapat kudengar.

"Kau... Darimana kau bisa tau, heh?" tanyaku pelan. Aku tak mau ibuku tahu.

"Habisnya tadi pagi, sebelum kau bangun yang untungnya tuan Sal sedang menghadiri jamuan makan, kau mengigau namanya. Pete... Pete... Pete..." terangnya.

"Maria!" teriakku. Yah itulah sifat Maria, jika kau baru mengenalnya dia seperti makhluk penjaga perpustakaan, namun jika kau berteman dengannya, setiap hari kau harus menahan emosimu.

Aku kemudian jalan-jalan di sekitar dek Titanic dan melihat Pete sedang melukis...

End of Ellen's POV

To be continued

MOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMmoomoo

author note: sumpah saya ngak mau buat multichapter sebenernya... Tapi ngingat tangan uda pegel, ide uda abis kayanya aku perlu buat multichap... Dan lgi kayanya sya perlu memperbaiki deskrib saya... Dan jika kalian bertanya siapa itu, pete, maria, sal, donald, dan lain lain... Akan saya jelaskan...

Pete: nama lain dari Jack di harvest moon pertama kali (snes), dan Hm gbc3.

Maria: chara dari harvest moon snes

sal, tuan theo and donald: cuman Oc buat cerita ini...

Mau chap 2 keluar cepat? Kasi ide en review ya

next chap 2 (2 of 3 chap.)

Forbidden

review, ASAP (as soon as possible) aND AMAP (as much as possible)


End file.
